shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allison Applebee
Allison Applebee 'was a freshman that attended Twin Branches High School. Introduced in the ''Surviving High School reboot Troublemakers, Allison became a new central character to the series and replacement for Zoe Davis. Allison is the younger sibling of graduate Amanda Applebee. Her most notable storyline has been her association with the Troublemakers and her relationships. '''Duration: Season 1: Origins- Season 4: Troublemakers Storylines Troublemakers On her first day at Twin Branches, Allison immediately develops a crush on Cameron to the annoyance of his girlfriend Veronica resulting in Veronica and her friends tormenting Allison. Allison stands up to Veronica because of this and hits her, resulting in Allison having to join the 'Troublemakers' group, a group in which those who have misbehaved must join and complete community service, however they later stop doing community service and instead just go to detention every day. Allison befriends the other Troublemakers and helps them with their problems. After being nearly hit by a float, but saved by Spencer Cooper, one of the Troublemakers, a romance between the two develops. Spencer asks Allison to the Homecoming dance, although Allison goes with Cameron who asked her first after ending things with Veronica. Cameron kisses Allison although immediately regrets it and tells Allison nothing can happen as she is much younger than Cameron, upsetting Allison. Spencer comforts Allison after this. Spencer finally gains enough courage to ask Allison on a date to an opera show, which she instead schedules a coffee date on the Friday of that week, due to Allison's book club meeting she would be having that night. During the meeting, only one student shows up: Nate Crawford, Spencer's arch enemy. After much interrogation about Nate's motives, the two are both pleased with how the book club went and go on a date (Allison, however did not realize that this was actually a date). Allison strives to keep this a secret from Spencer, as she knows that Spencer would feel betrayed. She makes consistent attempts to tell him, but Spencer easily dismisses it. Spencer soon learns from his friend, Ben Kale, much to Allison's shock and confusion. Allison admits to Spencer that she does have some sort of feelings for Nate, hurting Spencer and ultimately resulting in Spencer, declaring the end of their romance. Allison struggles from the aftermath of this event, feeling both guilty and justified in not wanting to share her private feelings. She spends her time at the Winter Dance with Kimi but feels a pang of sadness and jealousy when she observes Spencer bonding with Candace, showing that she still has feelings for him. Later admitting these feelings to Nate when the two have a moment alone after a book club meeting, she also reveals that she has feelings for him as well, albeit not as strong. Helping her friends take down Mr. Hart, who's surveillance cameras and bugged technology helped out her feelings for Nate, Allison's relationship with Nate strengthens. Presumably losing hope of reconciling with Spencer after he grows closer with Candace, Allison asks Nate out on a date. Attending a movie together, the date becomes awkward for the both of them when they end up being the only couple in the theater aside from Spencer and Candace. Upset that she and Spencer haven't taken any further steps into becoming an official couple, Candace invites Allison to the bathroom along with her to ask for advice. Allison reluctantly gives her some, hiding that she and Spencer have history together as well. A few weeks later, Allison attends prom with Nate where she witnesses Spencer walking out of the weight room dejectedly. Excusing herself from Nate, Allison learns that Candace and Spencer had broken up. While she doesn't know that their breakup is over his feelings for Allison, Allison admits that she regrets not going to the Homecoming Dance with Spencer instead of Cameron. Spencer stays at the dance per Allison's request and Allison hears of her influence over Spencer's new love of books. In the series finale, the player is given the choice between whether she ends up with Spencer or Nate, and either way all three characters are accepting of the decision. Relationships Romantic Interests Cameron Clark Introduced in the reboot's first episode and Allison's first day of freshman year, she and Cameron have developed a small friendship that his previous girlfriend Veronica disapproves of. Cameron has a knack of teasing Allison on her love of studying and her studies while it leaves Allison feeling shy and wondering if he is flirting with her. She has a small crush on him and his feelings for her were left undetermined until The Unusual Suspects where he is up front about his growing romantic feelings towards her following the demise of his relationship with Veronica. Comparing her to a candle in The Float, Allison is shown to have been the catalyst and main reason for his breakup with Veronica when he realizes that he deserves someone that wouldn't just view him as someone to scheme with. Deciding that she has feelings for both Spencer and Cameron, she accepts Cameron's offer to go to the Homecoming dance with him in The Tutors. Hearing that Cameron has a reputation around school about being quite experienced with girls, Allison becomes nervous as she has yet to have her first kiss. The two attend the dance together in Homecoming Kiss and share her first kiss when they go outside for air. The two split up and end up their short and unofficial relationship shortly after the kiss when Cameron is put off by her lack of experience and age difference. Spencer Cooper Though her feelings between Spencer and Nate are conflicted, Allison admits to having a stronger relationship with Spencer than she does with Nate. Forced to work together along with their friends in the Troublemakers program, Spencer and Allison did not communicate much until Spencer's Story where she is shown expressing concern for him. Spencer initially finds Allison to be cute, saying as much in The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter. Growing feelings for her within the few weeks the program runs, Spencer becomes protective of her much like how he is of his other friends. Tackling her out of the way of an out of control truck in The Float, Spencer reveals to her that he would do it again for her even though the incident caused him to break his leg and be out of the football season in his senior year. In The Unusual Suspects, Spencer tells Allison to her face that she looks cute in her cat costume. A surprised Allison compliments him as well, calling him handsome. In The Tutors, Allison recognizes that she might have feelings for Spencer and offers to tutor him in order to help him keep his Steelman Scholarship and to give herself time to figure out if she does a crush on him or not. Unknowingly, Spencer spends all of the season two premiere trying to work up the courage to ask her to Homecoming but is unable to because of his nerves and fear of rejection. When she sees Spencer attend the dance with Kimi, Allison feels a pang of jealousy even though she is already with Cameron. Unknowingly, Spencer was around to witness Allison's first kiss with Cameron and he was the one to alert Erik of where she was when she was broken up with and needed comforting. Allison has her first date with Spencer. Though appearing to be doing well, the date goes awry, upon the mention of Allison's book club meeting, which ended with Allison and Nate on a date. Allison doesn't reveal this to Spencer and so feels guilty and walks out on their date, claiming Amanda locked herself out of their house. Spencer eventually finds out on their second date in Exposed. Both Spencer and Allison are having a great time, but Allison again feels guilty for her date with Nate and Allison prepares to reveal the secret to Spencer, who dismisses it per usual. Later on, during dessert, Spencer and Allison nearly have their first kiss, until Spencer reads a text from Ben about Allison's date with Nate. Allison is confused and shock by the newly-released information about her, as the episode ends. Allison confesses that she likes Nate. Spencer is evidently hurt by this and breaks any romantic ties between the two. Since the discovery, Spencer and Allison had much tension between them, combined of romance and betrayal. Allison, like Spencer, still has lingering feelings for him and was visibly hurt and jealous of Spencer and Candace's immediate bond over where they find common ground. The two eventually reconcile, but to friends. Allison attempts to ask him out on a date, but was cut short by Candace's entrance. Due to the divided opinion from the fans as to who Allison should be with, after Allison is given advice by Zoe in the Series Finale, the player is given the option between Spencer and Nate to choose who Allison will be with. If Spencer is chosen, the two will kiss and will begin dating. Nate Crawford Becoming gradually attracted to him since their date, Allison admits to liking Nate, though, at the same time, having a weaker connection with him than she does with her other love interest, Spencer Cooper. She frequently comes to his defense, when he is insulted. In Nate's Revenge, Allison sits outside alone in the hallway reading a book when she is interrupted by Nate. Allison becomes suspicious and defensive when he tries to bond over the book with her and Nate comments that there are two sides to every story and that even though he's gotten Spencer in trouble in the past, nobody's asked for his side. He tells her that he his favorite passage from the book written on an app on his phone and asks if she wants to see it. Allison, too curious to refuse, says she will look at it but he has to leave her alone afterwards. Nate agrees and sits closely next to her as he shows her the passage. Allison is surprised by how deep and beautiful it is. As Nate walks away, Allison admits their conversation was surprising. Nate makes his exit saying that he's full of surprises. During The Date, Allison is setting up chairs in a secluded corner of the public library, waiting for her book club members to come. Waiting for awhile with no sight of them, Allison comes up with excuses as to why they have no showed until she accepts that nobody is coming. Packing up to leave sadly, Allison is interrupted when Nate walks in. When asked what he is doing there, Nate holds up his own copy of Frankenstein, the book that was to be discussed during the meeting. Wary of his intentions, Allison tells Nate that she learned earlier that Nate had paid Kimi's friends to give him cheat sheets on Madame Bovary. Nate admits that it was a mistake to do that and at first had no interest in reading but developed a genuine liking to it. Nate wonders aloud where the rest of the book club members were and Allison says that they weren't as dependable as she thought they were and that she was getting ready to go home herself. Nate reminds her that two people is enough for their own meeting. Hearing Allison's suspicions of how much he actually read of the novel, Nate declares that he's confident enough that, after reading it, he would know the answer to any question she asks about it. While he's unsure of the subtitle, a trick question posed by Allison, he's able to correctly answer the trickier questions she asks. The two start discussing the book, getting too into the conversation to realize the time and how much has passed by the end of it. Announcing that he's hungry, Nate suggests that instead of picking it up next week, they go out for pizza and continue talking about the book. Allison accepts. Allison and Nate head to a pizza parlor where Nate ends up paying for her order as well as his. Continuing their conversation about the book, Nate stops to ask something personal about her. He asks how she turned out the way she has, confused as to how her sister is so different from her in personality. Allison explains that Amanda has always been popular and loved by her peers, including Allison herself. Acknowledging their differences, Allison tells Nate that even though they are so different, they still share a close sisterly bond. Holding out her hands to describe a measure of how close they are, Allison accidentally tips over a glass of orange soda onto Nate's shirt. Dabbing at the mess until it's gone, Allison and Nate then part ways leaving Allison confused about their night together. The next day, Allison catches up to Kimi before school starts. Making Kimi promise that she won't tell anybody, including Paige, now that Kimi has promised not to spread gossip around, Allison reveals that she went out and got pizza with Nate. Kimi considers this a date albeit an unintentional one. Allison feels guilty over this revelation since she turned down Spencer's offer to go the opera only to end up eating pizza with Nate, Spencer's enemy. Kimi recommends that Allison not tell Spencer of her date with Nate and that she shouldn't feel bad about it since Allison has no feelings for Nate. Allison says that she can't like Nate and it would be like liking a monster. In the bonus scene of Pyramid Scheme, Allison typed in her laptop "What am I feeling? Do I have actual feelings for... Him? Granted, he is attractive. But are his educational strides legitimate? Or are they merely means towards an end, the end being my affection." Spencer then arrived startling her into shutting her laptop. When asked what she was working on, she said just typing out feelings. Spencer understood that they all need privacy. He brought up that he's looking forward to their next date and Allison agreed. When he left, Allison took a deep breath and typed her last sentence "Do I really have feelings...for Nate?!". Allison admits to having feelings for Nate to Spencer in Exposed, although states that she has trouble deciding what kind. After Spencer and Allison end their friendship over her feelings for Nate, Allison ends up asking Nate out on a date. The two attend Prom together as well. Due to the conflicting opinion over who Allison should end up with, after speaking with Zoe in the Series Finale, the player is given the option between Nate and Spencer to decide who Allison will choose. If Nate is chosen, the two will kiss and enter a relationship. Friends Owen Harris The two met in Troublemakers but she was confided in by Owen in the following episode "Dog Days". Owen relives his story of having a bad reputation in Pinecrest by hanging around the wrong type of people. Owen is the first to call her a friend when they tag-team to help find Paige's poodle after it escapes from its leash. Allison also seems to be aware of lingering feelings between Owen and his ex-girlfriend, Paige. Paige Lenx They met during their first meeting doing community service in the cafeteria and Paige has always been annoyed by Allison's optimistic perspective over the events. The two never talked much until Allison helped track down her lost poodle and Paige implied considering her a new friend. In The Tutors, Paige shows interest in Allison's relationship with Cameron and creates her own flirting bootcamp for Allison. This interest continues on in Homecoming Kiss when Paige gives Allison tips on how to kiss guys. Erik Ericson Erik and Allison are among the smartest in the Troublemakers program and share their moments of quirkiness. When Allison's heart is broken outside of the Homecoming dance by Cameron, Erik is the one to come to her rescue and comfort her admist her heartbreak. Allison, along with the rest of the Troublemakers, help Erik land a date with his crush, Delilah. Kimi Chen Allison formed a friendship with Kimi when she and the rest of her friends encouraged Kimi to continue designing clothes and saved her from trouble with Ms. Lee for doing so. Despite Kimi's gossipy nature, Allison trusts her abundantly and shares her conflicting feelings for Nate and Spencer. Allison is the first to comfort Kimi when she realizes her secret admirer is fake and only set her up to be embarrassed in front of the school. Family Amanda Applebee Born 4 years after Amanda, she has nothing in common with Amanda except her red hair and sibling status. Allison is much more into her studies and is introverted while Amanda loves partying and isn't considered the most intelligent of her group of friends. Amanda gave Allison a ride to school on her first day and the two love each other a lot as seen when Veronica made fun of Amanda and Allison judo-flipped her by the arm. Rivalries Veronica Wadeye The two got off to a rough start and share a mutual dislike after Veronica and her friend Candace caught Allison flirting with Cameron in the hallway. They got into a physical confrontation after Veronica insulted Allison's sister and demanded Allison back off of Cameron. Veronica is always around to breakup whatever conversation Cameron and Allison have. In Dog Days, while walking home, Allison is stopped by Cameron who asks for help in biology class. Allison accepts and offers to help him later that night at the library when Cameron declines. The door to the house behind them opens and Veronica steps out, noticing the two talking. Veronica tells Allison that she and Cameron have plans to go to a coffee shop together that night. Veronica makes a comment about Cameron wanting to help her with bio which confuses Allison. In the bonus scene of The Fashionista, Allison is walking home when she runs into Veronica and Candace who smacks her books out of Allison's hands. They warn her to stay away from Cameron, adding that he only talks to her because nobody else wants her around and the two of them would never be in a relationship. The two blondes walk away, leaving Allison upset. Veronica's next appearance is in The Float. While, Cameron and Allison are talking the crowds of people then shifts knocking into Cameron and he stumbles foward and Allison stops him from falling by putting her hand on his chest. Veronica subsequently comes up to them and says that she caught Allison "hitting" on her guy and has a picture of Allison looking up at Cameron with her hands on his chest and she puts the photo on Faceplace. They get into a fight in which Cameron goes off and Veronica follows. In The Unusual Suspects, Allison and Owen spot Veronica with her friend Candace heading into a shoe store. Visibly distraught by her breakup with Cameron, Veronica is revealed to have been splurging on new shoes and wracking up debt on her credit cards in order to deal with her heartbreak. Allison questions her on if she was involved with the float incident. Veronica denies this, stating she had been with Cameron all day and night before he broke up with her. Wanting to check up on her story, Allison and Owen head over to the local swimming pool where they meet up with Cameron himself. Confirming the story and his breakup with Veronica, Allison requests that she be alone with Cameron in order to talk to him privately. Owen leaves the two of them alone and Allison asks why he broke up with Veronica the night before. He explains to her that he broke up with Veronica because of his growing feelings for Allison and his realization that he should be with a girl that treats him way better than Veronica does. Owen interrupts the conversation, telling Allison they should head back to the hospital. In the bonus scene of Christmas Stories, the last scene previewed here is in a neighborhood, where Veronica gets into another dispute with Allison. Veronica promises Allison that she will still ruin her life, but Allison replied that she doesn't make promises, she makes trouble. Personality Allison's personality completely differs from that of her sister Amanda's: witty, intelligent, curious, and shy. It is revealed in her premiere episode that she has a problem with holding her tongue and being brutally honest with others. Allison also seems to love school as she arrives early every morning in order to study and stay ahead of the lessons. Being in a heated argument with Cameron's girlfriend Veronica on her first day of school, Allison has also shown that she is not afraid to stand her ground and stick up for herself. There is a side of Allison that is flirty sometimes when it comes around Cameron considering Cameron flirts with her too. Appearance Allison's, like her sister's, most distinguished feature is her red hair, which even earned her the nickname 'Red' from Spencer Cooper. She has green eyes and wears a blue blouse with a white collar. Age Entering the series in Year 6 as a freshman, Allison was 14-15 years old. Quotes Trivia *The player is given the option to choose if Allison will be with Spencer or Nate. This is the first instance in a storyline to have happened. *Multiple questions were raised by fans as to why Allison is attracted to several students just in her first year of high school. The Surviving High School team explained on their Facebook page that this is due to Allison's naïvety in romance (having her first kiss with Cameron Clark, her first crush). *Allison gets to school early every morning to study and stay ahead of the lessons being taught in school. *Her new name is given by the player. *Allison reveals she is a blue belt in Judo. *Allison claims that she can't help herself from correcting peoples incorrect grammar. *She has a 4.0 GPA. *Allison attends her first ever school dance in Homecoming Kiss, her reasoning being that she was more focused on her studies than school dances previously. *Her first kiss was with Cameron Clark. *Allison missed out on experiencing and celebrating ordinary Christmas traditions when she was young because she felt it was her role in the family to be serious. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Single Characters Category:Customized Character Category:Protagonist Category:New Generation Category:Troublemaker